


I must Adopt these College Students

by HiddenDreamer67



Series: G/t Prompts [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, College AU, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Human!Virgil, Roommates, borrower, borrower!patton, human!logan, human!roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: Patton, a tiny person living in the apartment walls, takes pity on three humans and decides to unofficially adopt them once he realizes they desperately need a father figure in their lives.Prompts and requests welcome.





	I must Adopt these College Students

“I just don’t get it.” Patton huffed, taking a seat next to the sugar. “Roman has been so moody lately! It’s as though he doesn’t even want to associate with me, just playing those games and going pew-pew-pew all day.”

Virgil smirked down at the borrower, trying and failing to hide it behind his mug of coffee. “Welcome to fatherhood.”

“Don’t you smirk at me.” Paton gave him a stern gaze, instantly wiping the smirk off his face. 

“…sorry popstar.” Virgil murmured, looking into the caffeinated beverage with shame.

“Go wake him, will you?” Patton looked Virgil over a second time. “And what are you doing still in your pajamas? You have to leave in a few minutes.”

Virgil rolled his eyes but did as the borrower asked, emptying his mug and going to wake his brother.

Despite being only a few inches tall, Patton was the eldest of the Sanders house, and it showed. Ever since the trio of young college students had found him Patton had taken the humans under his wing. He never claimed to be their father, but certainly a father figure. The state this house had been in before Patton intervened had made it evident they desperately needed one.

“Oh, Logan!” Patton rushed over to the edge of the table, greeting the youngest resident as he straightened his tie. “How ya doing, kiddo?”

“Tolerable.” Logan’s answer was not promising, especially when he continued to head to the fridge without looking at Patton.

“Don’t you mean  _ tall _ -erable?” Patton teased, looking up at the human.

Logan didn’t designate him with a response, which of course just confirmed Patton’s worries as Logan poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“Today’s the big day, isn’t it?” Patton pressed on, refusing to be ignored. “Your presentation for the research position?”

Logan nodded, still not meeting his eye as he returned the juice to its designated spot in the fridge.

“You’re kinda quiet.” Patton pointed out. “Feeling nervous?”

“No.” Logan was clearly lying, drinking careful sips of his juice with his back to Patton.

“It’s okay to feel nervous, Logan.” Patton assured him. “It’s natural! This is a big deal to you, and feeling nervous just shows that you care an awful lot. It’s nothing to be ashamed of-“

“I informed you I’m not nervous.” Logan cut Patton off.  _ That  _ was a first, and Patton did not care for it one bit. Logan seemed to realize his mistake as he quickly attempted to ditch his cup and leave.

“NO.” Patton stomped his foot, getting Logan’s attention as the regretful teen tried to sneak out the door. “Logan, get back here.”

Logan slunk back into the kitchen. “I apologize.”

“No, sit down.” Patton pointed to the chair in front of him.

“But I need to get-“

“Sit. Down.” Patton used his no-nonsense tone, and Logan sat. Patton walked closer, pointing an accusing finger at him. “You’re going to do fantastic, Logan. You’ve been working hard and you’re more prepared than anyone, and no matter what happens today I will see you at 5:00 and we’ll have milk and cookies. Am I understood?”

“Yes sir?” Logan responded promptly, looking a bit baffled that he was being lectured with kindness.

“Good.” Patton bent down, placing a kiss on Logan’s hand as it was the only part of his kiddo he could reach, still using his serious voice. “I love you.”

“I am fond of you as well, Patton.” Now Logan looked downright concerned. “Can I depart now?”

Patton gave him a wide grin, back to his cheery demeanor. “Sure thing, Kiddo. Have fun!”


End file.
